


Those Sleepless Nights

by Bixels



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, awkward lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixels/pseuds/Bixels
Summary: Three encounters Eight on yet another sleepless night and provides a possible solution for her sleep troubles.





	Those Sleepless Nights

Nightmares were not unusual in the Three-and-Eight household. While Three rarely had nightmares (there was nothing to really plague her mind, unless you count sitting through an hour of Cap’n freestyle rap), Eight was constantly barraged with night terrors, sleep paralysis, and other sleep disorders that would give any therapist a heart attack.

 

Obviously, not the healthiest for the mind.

 

It started with either Eight sneaking into Three’s room in the dead of night and waking her up or her screaming doing the job for her. Three would stay with Eight and make small talk or watch TV until sunrise.

 

Eventually, the lack of sleep took its toll on the two cephalopods and Eight felt guilty for keeping her roommate up. She was determined to tough it out, and so their nightly routine came to a stop. This worried Three.

 

It was around 3AM. Three woke with a parched throat and slid out of bed. While wandering sleepily down the hall, Three hummed a little “Calamari Inkantation,” even as she emerged into the living room. But she was troubled when she found her couch, Eight’s temporary bed, to be empty.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing. You could probably give Callie and Marie a run for their money,” came a laugh from the kitchen, “Maybe you should sing me to sleep?”

 

Green filled Three’s cheeks, her pointed ears heating up as she turned towards the voice to find her friend leaning against the countertop, nursing a mug in the dark.

 

“Nightmares again?”

 

Eight nodded. “I think it’s getting better, though.”

 

Flicking on the kitchen light, Three stepped forwards to inspect her roommate, easily towering over her. Eight’s eyes were weighed down with dark, heavy bags.

 

“I’m fine, Three. Really,” Eight reassured, picking up on Three’s worry. Three didn’t believe her.

 

Water poured out of the faucet and into the Inkling’s cup; she drank it all in only a few gulps. The little apartment was only lit up by the single kitchen light: a mellow, yellow hue that washed over the dark blue. From the windows and the glass balcony door, Inkopolis stretched high into the night, its twinkling yellows, blues, and reds dotting the view and drowning out the stars. Sounds of cars from the freeway mingled with the quiet hum of the refrigerator.

 

“You know, the nightmares are obviously scary. It’s always the subway, always the green goo, always that telephone…” Eight bit her tongue at _“... and sometimes you.”_ “But whenever I wake myself up and remember where I am, I’m reminded that I’m safe, here in Inkopolis. With you.”

 

Three took in Eight’s words intently as if they were her dying breath, like always. She’d become quite the excellent listener.

 

“I guess that’s why it’s getting better. I’m constantly reminded how safe I am now, day and night.”

 

Three felt the overwhelming urge to give Eight a hug and hold her in her arms and tell her she’ll make sure she’ll never have to experience Kambo again. Those words hung at the tip of her tongue, but nothing came out.

 

“Oh, what am I doing? I shouldn’t be keeping you up, you need to go back to sleep!” Eight snapped out of her ramblings.

 

“Well so do you,” Three shot back.

 

“I told you, I’m fine!”

 

Three officially lost her patience. Taking Eights mug from her hand and setting it aside, Three grabbed Eight’s hand and pulled her away from the counter.

 

“T-Three! What are you doing, I said I–”

 

“Don’t try to argue or else I’ll change my mind,” Three interrupted.

 

The two exited the kitchen (making sure to turn off the light), crossed the living room, traversed the hallway, and entered Three’s room, careful not to trip over any weapon parts in the dark. Was Three going to make her sleep on the floor, wondered Eight. No way, it’s too messy and she hasn’t cleaned out her room in ages, despite Eight’s chastising.

 

Three answered her question by climbing back into her bed and scooting over, making a little space next to her. Awkwardly, she tugged aside her blankets and patted that empty space.

 

It took Eight a little too long to process what Three was implying. Gingerly, as if entering holy grounds, the Octoling joined Three in bed, her backside pressed against her roommate as she tugged her feet onto the mattress.

 

It’s a miracle the two girls didn’t up and spontaneously combust from the sheer amount of temperature radiating off the two of them.

 

“A-are you, uh… comfy?” asked Three, her nervousness palpable in the cool night air. She wasn’t expecting to be sharing her bed with a girl so soon, especially like this.

 

“Y-y-yeah!” sputtered Eight, equally as anxious to be snuggled so tightly with her crush.

 

Unfortunately, Three couldn’t say the same for herself, with her arms awkwardly pressed against her sides to avoid touching her roommate any more than she already was.

 

“It’s ok, Three,” Eight whispered, once again picking up on the Inkling’s feelings. Reaching back, she grabbed Three’s wrists and slowly pulled them forwards, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

 

Three felt her soul leave her body.

 

The two pulled the blankets up and shifted into each other, the big spoon perfectly cupping the little spoon as if they were made to fit together. Eight let out a sigh of content. So warm… So comfortable… and she could feel Three’s puffs of air against the back of her tentacles matching the rise and fall of her chest. She could feel the faint smell of sweat and ink masked by shampoo and soap. And she could feel the toned musculature of Three’s arm slung around her waist.

 

“Remember when I suggested you sing me to sleep?” Eight teased.

 

“Don’t push your luck or else I’m pushing you out of my bed,” Three grumbled.

 

Eight smiled. Behind that grumpy tone and that nervous attitude, she could tell Three was just as happy.

 

It didn’t take long for Eight to enter the deepest, most peaceful sleep she’d ever experienced.

 


End file.
